


小妈3

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	小妈3

臭屁大明星🐑×乡下寻亲的纯真小妈🦊  
  
双xing，娱乐圈  
  
这篇很长，所以ce到后面慢慢来。（尽量日更）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
张云雷被发胶抓好的头发凌乱的散落在额前，卸了妆的脸色憔悴得厉害，猩红的眼眶与眼底的黑眼圈形成了一道对比，却没有一滴泪晕出，干涸得几乎要冒烟，绒毛的毯子围裹在他身上，但还是使他冷得浑身发抖，杨九郎从客厅给张云雷接了一杯热水，一口气喝了有大半杯，张云雷才抓着杨九郎的手腕，说：  
  
“翔子，我想回家了。”  
  
杨九郎让张云雷的这话吓了一跳，但还是用手轻轻划过他脸颊的轮廓，强迫着自己对张云雷展出了一张笑颜，对着张云雷无神的眼睛，温柔地抱紧了他。  
  
“你家在哪？你家不就在这儿吗？”  
  
张云雷对他的这拥抱不抗拒，但也不似从前享受，杨九郎抱着他，好像抱着块冰凉凉的石块，他从没见过张云雷这副样子，仿佛是外层仅剩的柔软都被人剥了去，只有赤裸裸的空洞骨架被摊开在外界，极易被腐蚀的心脏不停的经受着灰尘的侵染，任谁看了都要和他共享这份痛楚。  
  
“我家不在这儿，不在……我家还在很远的地方，要坐汽车两天一夜，我一辈子都逃不开的那里。”  
  
屋里的灯光亮堂堂，可张云雷只看到的窗外的死夜。  
  
在他的记忆中这样的黑夜有好多，二十年的时光，每日每夜，似乎永远没有尽头，到他坠入地底的时候也会纠缠着他，他人屋头的灯再亮有什么用？他分不到一点光晕。  
  
杨九郎努力的把房间的光调到最亮，暖风开到最高，他好像和张云雷绷在了一根线上，一者崩塌，便都要消亡。  
  
“你不是已经逃出来了吗？你看看你穿的衣服，用的手机，你不是融进城市了吗？”   
  
张云雷缓慢地摇摇头，翕动着唇瓣，轻飘飘的吐出一句话。  
  
“不，我过不去……”  
  
他不可否认杨九郎是他在这世界上看到的光亮，他的爱，他的好，张云雷都能感受到。  
  
可是伤疤怎么能被光亮痊愈？他心里终归是有一个结，堵着最后一点窗口，怎么也容纳不进杨九郎的爱意，到达最顶峰时，那些如潮汹涌的记忆便又一股脑地返了回来，时刻都在嘲笑着他，他是个怪物，他所得的爱，全是命运看他可怜给他的一点甜头。  
  
“我过不去！”  
  
这是张云雷平生首次这样不怯生的向杨九郎发泄着自己这么多年的冤屈，那声嘶吼太过大声，他自记事起就习惯了唯唯诺诺的说话，这一次的宣泄，张云雷把自己都惊了一震，  
  
“我的命注定就是他们嘴里的烂命，到哪里都跑不掉，我以为我能过去，我真的以为站上舞台的时候我就过去了，可是呢？”   
  
他没过去，也过不去。  
  
伤害就是伤害，张云雷不是圣人，谁都不是圣人，他没办法轻易看淡。  
  
可杨九郎很在意这些，即使是他自己说出口的也不行。  
  
“你他妈不是烂命！”  
  
一轮翻滚，张云雷被杨九郎吻着压在了身上，腿间传来一阵钝痛，再回神时他发现那块遮羞的内裤已经被杨九郎撕成了破布攥在手心里。  
  
张云雷今天不想经历这番性爱了，便动手去挣扎着想夺回来，却再次被杨九郎红着眼把他的双手禁锢在头顶。  
  
愤怒之余，杨九郎还有些不自主的欣慰。  
  
张云雷终于懂得了愤怒，歇斯底里，仇恨，这些人类更为复杂的情感，他不是那个可以向任何人妥协的人了，这很好，崩溃到极致是冷淡，但回归正轨的方式也是要从崩溃开始。  
  
杨九郎这次没有前戏和扩张便径直进入了张云雷，张云雷痛得对他又抓又挠，喉间吃力地发着嘶哑的呻吟，可杨九郎就是要让他痛，痛了才知道反抗，体会到了反抗的滋味，他才能学会一直对着丑恶的世界进行抨击。  
  
他不比张云雷好受多少，可他心里却是空前的满足。  
  
杨九郎捏着张云雷的下巴，强迫着他看向自己，一遍又一遍的问他，  
  
“告诉我，你是谁？”  
  
刚开始张云雷还在因为杨九郎忽然给他的疼痛而迟愣，后来被一次次的顶撞勾起清晰的痛感和情欲的时候，张云雷才恍惚间反应过来杨九郎的问题，可此时的他已经被快感挟持，杨九郎的肉棒在他宫口肆意地顶弄着，插得他快要反呕，窒息感也在此刻袭来，张云雷如脱水的花茎般缠绕在杨九郎的身上，喘息着说：  
  
“我是……我是张云雷。”  
  
杨九郎挺着胯更卖力地往他穴儿里肏，像是要把他撞碎后再重新拼接成一个崭新的生命一样，饱满的囊袋撞击着他花穴旁的肉唇，娇嫩的皮肤顷刻红肿异常，随手一摸就又痒又痛，这奇异的感觉折磨得张云雷意识迷乱，可杨九郎还在不知疲倦的问着他，  
  
“张云雷是谁？”  
  
张云雷瞬间变得好迷茫，他连自己的性别都分不清，又哪里能给自己下出个标准的定义？  
  
他只知道他是这世上最无存在意义的人，他的所有身份证明都被压在曾经的那个小村庄里，除却了姓名，他是杨家老头儿的年轻老婆，杨九郎的小妈，可再除却这个，他仿佛就只是一个混混沌沌的游魂了。  
  
“我不知道……我不知道……”  
  
张云雷蜷在杨九郎的影子里，持续接受着杨九郎给他的撞击，他的身子很喜人，才两次性爱就让他依赖上了杨九郎肏他的感觉，湿润紧窒的花穴严丝合缝地贴合着杨九郎肉棒上的每一条青筋与纹路，每次抽出时都可带出一层粉红的薄膜，张云雷被问得脑袋昏沉，意识也飞到不知哪里去，便呜咽着用自己的和青春期幼女般大小的奶子讨好般地往杨九郎手心里蹭，  
  
“翔子，翔子你亲亲我好不好呜。”  
  
杨九郎肏他肏得好疼，他有些害怕。  
  
照着那处小小的花穴连肏了几十下，杨九郎终于舍得抱起来被他肏得浑身流水儿的小妈，粗劣地吻上了叫床叫到干裂的唇瓣，毫无章法地撕咬着，顶撞着。  
  
“不知道我告诉你。”

夹杂了太多情绪的性爱感受不出多少快感，杨九郎肏得感觉涌到了头，就带着气射到了张云雷的肚子里，软趴趴的性器抽出来，浊白的液体顺着穴口的那条小缝淌到了身下，张云雷深吸了一口气，夹紧了双腿。  
  
这是杨九郎第一次射在他里面。

温热的精液浇在他的宫口，填得他肚子好胀，鼻子也好酸，张云雷被问得丢了魂儿，眼睛直愣愣的看着天花板，穴口却还在一缩一缩的挽留着杨九郎射进来的精液，他知道明早这里面就会被杨九郎洗干净，可他还是想让杨九郎的痕迹在他体内留得更久一下，他这样做可能明天回去又要被骂没脸没皮，嫁给个老家伙，还要勾引人家儿子，揣他儿子的崽儿。  
  
可他不在乎，他已经不在乎了，随便哪个人，肯好好爱一回他，哪怕只有一天，他就很心甘情愿。  
  
“我教你最后一件事。”  
  
杨九郎注视着身下失魂落魄的人儿，好委屈地握住了他的双手一根根地擦着上面不小心蹭上的精液，犹如对待一颗稀世珍宝那样。  
  
“张云雷是我杨九郎的人，从今以后他有名有份，他不是随便一个人都能推一把的小怪物了，也不是几百块钱就能娶回家的小妈，他是我好喜欢好喜欢的小孩儿。”  
  
他没享受过爱，又哪里衡量得出杨九郎对他爱意多深？  
  
杨九郎看着被他吻到嘴角淤青的张云雷，只是用手指触碰了一下他掉不出眼泪的眼角，就突然哽咽着抱紧他哭了出来，像是被一场即将要看到曙光的战争倏忽间彻彻底底打败的常胜将军。  
  
他要怎么做才能让张云雷知道自己在被爱着？他要怎么做才能让张云雷放下对自身的偏见？  
  
他什么话都说了，可是他的宝贝还是在泥潭里，怎么都出不来。  
  
“磊磊，我带你红，等我们红到天下尽知的地步，谁也不敢再笑我们了，好不好？”  
  
张云雷愣了一下，然后用力地回抱住了杨九郎，这是他这辈子这么用力拥抱的第一个人，也是唯一一个，他的眼睛总算恢复了往日的神采，光亮投进他的眸子里，亮亮的，是他一直渴望的那种。  
  
“好。”


End file.
